


the peaceful quiet you create for me (and the way you keep the world at bay for me)

by wrenegay341



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa makes pies, Deal With It, F/F, anyway here's some small town gays, have fun, mechanic!Emma, the time period for this is ambiguous, they talk kind of weird sometimes, this is my first prom fic which makes me happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenegay341/pseuds/wrenegay341
Summary: This is my first Prom fic!! It's going to be about six chapters, maybe seven. I just wanted to write Alyssa thirsting over Emma's strong arms, and it turned into this. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

  


Chapter 1

  


The town of Edgewater, and the landscape surrounding it for miles, is beautiful in early spring. The trees seem to be reaching towards the sky, towards life. The citizens, young and old, feel a lightness in their very bodies, a hope that permeates their minds. The landscape, waking up after a harsh Indiana winter, seems to shake off fallen leaves, and brown slowly turns to green. It’s truly something to behold. Dozens of people from neighboring towns come to see the view each year. 

The van rolling slowly down the interstate is full of people. People who definitely do not care about the lovely scenery.

“God _ damn _ these cheap rental cars!” 

“Can a lady not get some beauty sleep—”

“My life is descending into complete and utter chaos. Why am I alive? I just want a good night’s sleep and some respect—”

“These YouTube comments are SO rude! All That Jazz is completely overrated, though it may well be the most popular song from Chicago!”

The van does not care. With a stubborn hiss and clunk, it comes to a halt. The already boisterous atmosphere inside becomes deafening. Further noises come from the engine. Ominous sounds. 

Trent, furrowing his brow, gets out of the van and goes to the hood. He opens it and immediately jumps back from the cloud of smoke that emits from the engine.

“Okay, so, while my magnificent (but sadly shortened) education at Julliard taught me how to properly execute arpeggios and stage-kissing, it did not give me the necessary skills to fix an automobile. Barry, how far is the nearest town?”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Barry, how far if we have to push this hunk of junk?”

“Uh, it would probably be...two hours?”

“Two hours!--” Dee Dee and Angie exclaim, the latter pretending to faint. 

“Well, we’d better get going then. Angie, you might want to take off your stilettos.”

Barry, trying to be optimistic, says, “Hey, maybe we’ll all be able to laugh about this in a week!”

  


*

  


None of them are laughing now. It’s been three and a half hours, but it feels like an eternity. No production has prepared them for heavy pushing and walking for such an extended period of time. The highway is depressingly empty and boring.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Trent sees a sign. It says, “Welcome to Edgewater, IN. All are welcome here!”

Dee Dee scoffs. “I mean, I’m obviously ecstatic that we’ve reached civilization, but that sign is probably bullshit. Come on, it’s Indiana.”

Her companions, mostly preoccupied with getting to the town as fast as possible, shrug and agree, throwing their backs into lugging the van.

Ten minutes later, they “park” in the lot of an Applebee’s.

“Alright,” Angie sighs, “now we just need to find a phone book and look up the closest mechanic. Or really, anyone who can fix this wreck of a vehicle.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Trent says. “But first, can we eat? I feel like I’m about to collapse.”

Barry, Angie and Dee Dee all exhale gratefully. 

  


*

  


Fifteen minutes and several refills later, the Broadway stars, bedraggled but full, leave Applebee’s. Barry was able to get a Yellow Pages from the manager. Their location? Nolan’s Auto Repair, on Sixth and Oak Street.

The way there is mostly uneventful. They get lost a few times, but get directions from locals who are obviously curious about them, but are polite enough not to ask anything.

“There it is,” Trent says in ultimate relief, peering up at the frustratingly plain sign. All it says, other than the name of the business, is that Nolan’s Auto Repair is a local business, and has been for quite some time. Trent knocks cautiously on the door, expecting some tattooed and surly man to burst through and demand that they leave immediately. Instead, a rather kind-looking young woman opens the door, face smeared with grease.

“Oh, hello, sir. My name is Emma Nolan, and I run this establishment,” she says, wiping sweat off her face and extending her hand. Trent, Barry, Angie, and Dee Dee shake. Dee Dee looks suspiciously at her own hand afterwards and wipes it on her pantsuit.

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” Barry says. “We were wondering if you could help us out of a spot of trouble.”

“Yes, of course! What’s the problem?” Emma asks.

“Well, uh—” Barry says, and is cut off by Angie.

“This piece of SHIT van that we got from the airport broke down earlier today and we had to drag it here and I lost my good shoes,  _ not to mention _ , I think I cut my foot on the way here and we just really need to get to Indianapolis soon, okay?”

“You sound like you need some rest. Come inside. Where’s your car? I can go get it. Actually, I have a friend who can help your foot,” Emma says, ushering them in and waving away Angie’s thanks.

“We left it at the Applebee’s,” Dee Dee groans, getting Trent to take the keys out. Emma puts them in her pocket, then gives her guests one last wave before leaving.

Barry breaks the silence, looking around Emma’s garage.

“So, we all agree that she’s a lesbian, right?”

“Duh,” Dee Dee says. “Did you see her outfit? And she’s a mechanic? No way she’s straight.”

  


*

  


Emma keeps her head down during the relatively short walk to Applebee’s. Not that she’s scared--she’s taken out her fair share of creeps--but she just doesn’t want to deal with Midwestern curiosity at the moment.

“Miss Nolan!” Emma hears ringing through the air. She recognizes the caller as Miss Alyssa Greene. Oh, Miss Greene is...simply splendid.

“Miss Greene! Fancy meeting you here!”

“Yes, how strange to see each other in the small town where both of us live! How’ve you been?”

Emma pauses for a moment, both to wait for Alyssa to catch up with her, and to choose her words carefully.

“Well, I’ve definitely been less confused before.”

Alyssa makes a sound of sympathy and offers her arm. Emma, without hesitating, takes it. The two are naturally physically close, they always have been.

“What’s the matter?”

“Some actors showed up at my garage a few minutes ago, saying they were stranded by a rental car--that’s what I’m doing now, I’m going to try and drive it back to the shop.”

“Poor them,” Alyssa says sympathetically.

“I was actually going to call you, one of them hurt her foot when they were dragging the car here,” Emma confides, trying to ignore the light flutter in her stomach that Alyssa’s breath on her neck is giving her. 

“Oh, we’ll have to stop by my car so I can fetch my first aid kit on the way back. You can drop me off, and I’ll follow you back.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Emma says.

She sees the Applebee’s sign and realizes that walking with Alyssa distracted her almost to the point of going past the car. She finds the van by pressing the unlock button on the keychain Trent gave her.

“Huh,” Emma says. “I’ve never seen that car logo before. That seems like a bad sign.”

Alyssa (who only knows about cars what she’s learned from books and action movies) just shrugs. 

“Not my field of expertise, Miss Nolan.”

Emma opens the hood to a mechanical nightmare. She shuts the hood quickly.

“I can’t look. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever seen. Maybe even worse than when you tried to do your impression of The Rock.”

“Hey! My impression rocks, no pun intended!” Alyssa protests, softly whacking Emma in the arm.

“Seriously, what kind of car is this?” Emma says. “I’ll see if I can fix it enough to drive us back.”

  


*

  


A short period of time and several swear words later, Emma and Alyssa are at the garage. They open the door to find all four actors asleep on the floor.

“Right,” Emma says, nudging Trent awake with her shoe. “I forgot about where to put you all.”

“Go to hell, Mr. Hays,” Angie says, not fully awake. She stretches, displaying a level of flexibility not thought humanly possible.

After Emma’s guests have all woken up, Emma introduces them to Alyssa.

“This is Miss Greene. She’s extremely nice and also the one with the first aid kit, so Angie, no yelling at her.”

Trent, Barry, Dee Dee, and Angie all shake hands with Alyssa, greeting her politely (especially Angie).

“Also, since my apartment is barely big enough for me, you all are going to have to find someplace to stay. I can recommend a couple hotels.”

“Oh, I can definitely help you get good deals on your rooms,” Alyssa says. “I have a favor or two that I can call in.”

“Thank you very much, Miss Greene!” Barry exclaims, hugging Alyssa.

“No bother at all--and call me Alyssa.”

“Hey, what’s up with your van? It’s a brand I’ve never seen before, which is bad news for you,” Emma asks, raising her eyebrows.

“It is?” Dee Dee asks.

“Definitely. I have to figure out what model the van is, then order specialty parts from the nearest town. I hope you aren’t in a rush, because this’ll take a while.”

“How long?” Trent asks anxiously.

“My guess? Three to four weeks. Do you need to be somewhere?”

“Unfortunately, yeah,” Angie huffs. “We need to be in Indianapolis in five days for an annual Broadway revue show. It’s nationally acclaimed, and this is the first time we’ve been invited.”

“It’ll also help us in our careers,” Barry says. There’s rumors of scouts looking for older actors for some new shows.”

“Drat,” Alyssa says.

“That’s one word for this situation,” Trent sighs.

  


*

  


A short while later, Alyssa’s booked the actors in a local hotel, Angie’s foot has been deemed suitable to walk on, and Emma's left with Alyssa in the garage. Emma sighs contently as she rubs the tension from Alyssa’s neck. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Alyssa, staring at the ceiling wondering why Emma’s words give her a warm, fuzzy feeling, only offers a sound of sleepiness.

“I think it’s time to drive you home. Your mother would kill me if I was the reason you were out past curfew.”

“I won’t have curfew much longer, Miss Nolan,” Alyssa says. “But I agree with what you said. I suppose it is time to be getting home. But first, can we stop for ice cream?”

“Of course, Miss Greene,” Emma says, laughing and unlocking her car.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


“I just realized something truly horrifying, Trent.” 

“Yes, Dee Dee?”

“I was not prepared, clothes-wise, for a detour.”

“So you’re saying we either go to the laundromat, see if Emma or Alyssa has a washing machine we can use, or perish?”

“Exactly.”

“God, I hate this town.”

*

Emma wakes to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She groans, hides under the covers, then accepts her fate. She rolls out of bed and starts making coffee. Emma rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches. 

As she’s putting in her daily toast, the phone rings. Emma stumbles over to the receiver and picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Miss Nolan?” Alyssa’s voice comes through, strong and clear. Emma brightens up, laughing a little.

“Miss Greene, we’ve known each other for a long time. We really must become less formal.”

“Alright, I’ll call you Emma if you call me Alyssa. Deal?”

“Deal,” Emma says. “Now that that’s settled, what were you going to tell me?”

“Oh,” Alyssa says hurriedly. “Dee Dee says she needs to wash her clothes somewhere or else she, and I quote, ‘simply  _ can’t _ go on.’ I told her I would let her use my washing machine, but there’s no way my mother wouldn’t notice. Can they use yours?”

“Yes, of course! Actually, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

In spite of herself, Alyssa’s heart gives a flutter.

“You left your gloves here last night. Do you want me to bring them by or--oh shoot, there goes the toast!” Emma dives for the toaster and grabs the bread. It’s fine in some places, but mostly charred.

“Everything okay?” Alyssa asks, sounding genuinely concerned about a little burnt bread.

“Yeah, I just need to spray a little air freshener and put more bread,” Emma sighs.

“At least you didn’t set your apartment on fire because you were talking to me,” Alyssa jokes, voice dying in her throat at the thought of what she’s implying. “I mean, obviously not in that way, that’s not what I meant--”

“No, it’s fine,” Emma says, sounding bright but a little perfect.

“I, uh--why don’t I come by for my gloves, and then we can go to breakfast? I’ll make up for indirectly torching your meal.”

“Sounds good to me! Before you head over here, would you mind calling Dee Dee and tell her that she can use my washing machine? I’ll set out a key to my apartment.”

“See you in ten,” Alyssa murmurs, oblivious to the bright smile on her face. She sets the phone down, then dials the hotel’s number.

*

“Ugh, I love Denny’s so much, it’s like paradise for the breakfast-loving crackhead,” Emma says, wolfing down her stack of pancakes.

“Mm, I agree,” Alyssa gushes, raising her glass of milk to her lips.

Her eyes peek over the glass at Emma, who promptly chokes and starts coughing loudly. Alyssa tries to jump out of her chair to help her, but is trapped by the table. Her hand lands heavily on the tablecloth. Emma continues to cough and strain for air as Alyssa pushes her chair back, goes to her side, and hits her back firmly. There’s a great gasping noise, and Emma can suddenly breathe. Alyssa’s hand lingers on Emma’s back for a second, then she returns to her side of the table, still watching Emma closely.

“Hey, I’m okay,” Emma says shakily, drinking some water ad wiping a couple stray tears from her face. Alyssa’s body relaxes, then stiffens at the sound of voices.

“Miss Greene, Emma!” Barry calls. “Good morning!”

“Good morning,” Alyssa says. “What brings you here?”

“Well, this is the only restaurant in Edgewater we know the location of besides Applebee’s,” Angie groans. “We now have nowhere new to eat.”

“Miss Gr--Alyssa and I can show you a couple places to eat,” Emma says.

“Just Emma, actually. I need to go to the bathroom,” Alyssa says, excusing herself.

“Farewell, new friend,” Barry says, waving.

He waits until she’s out of sight before getting in a huddle with the other actors and whispering, “Okay, how do we get those two dumbasses to kiss?”

*

“Thanks again for driving us to our hotel,” Trent says to Emma.

“Hey, don’t thank me, you’re the ones who’re wedged into the backseat. Side note: maybe when they say it seats three, it really only seats three,” Emma remarks, earning a playful punch on the arm from Dee Dee.

“Looks like we’re already here,” Alyssa says sadly, unlocking the car doors. The four passengers spill out of the car and wave goodbye. Emma and Alyssa wave back, then drive onto the highway.

“Where to?” Emma asks.

“How about...nowhere in particular? Or, maybe, your second-favorite hiding space?” Alyssa says flippantly.

“Nowhere it is,” Emma finalizes, shifting gears and smiling.

“When  _ did _ we start being so formal, Emma? When we were kids, there wasn’t any ‘Miss Nolan, Miss Greene,’ stuff.”

“You don’t remember?” Emma asks, turning to look at Alyssa’s enquiring face.

“Honestly, no,” Alyssa replies, shrugging. “A lot of my childhood memories have faded. Tell me what happened, please.”

“Okay,” Emma concedes. “We were about ten, so this would’ve been a little over fifteen years ago.”

*

“Ooh, Alyssa, look what I found!” Emma shouts excitedly.

“What?” Alyssa shouts back, already making her way back through the undergrowth. “Is it another cool rock?”

“No, better.”

“Whoa, really?”

Alyssa smacks her arm through one more tall fern, and then she’s at Emma’s side. Emma lifts a small, dirt-covered rectangle up.

“It’s a book!” she says triumphantly, passing the thing to Alyssa.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, open it!”

Alyssa does. Her brow furrows in confusion, then she sneezes. She looks intently at the title page.

“ _ Well of Loneliness _ ?” Alyssa asks. “What’s that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Emma says. “Maybe the main character fell down a well.”

Alyssa closes the book. “Let’s look at it later. For now, let’s try and find the creek.”

“Okay,” Emma says. “I’ll put it in my bag. But promise we’ll look at it tonight?”

“Duh! Let’s go.”

The two girls set off on their adventure. They wade through creeks, climb towering trees, follow a deer. The fun stops when Alyssa’s mother calls for them. Her voice makes its way through dense cover of trees.

“Alyssa! Emma! Time for dinner!”

Emma and Alyssa giggle and start running towards the food. A few minutes later,they’ve reached food and their RV.

Mrs. Greene frowns as she looks at the children. 

“Good gracious, you’re  _ filthy _ ! Wash up before you eat, you two,” she says, winking at Alyssa and ruffling Emma’s hair. Emma and Alyssa grab each other’s hands and go into the RV to use the small sink inside.

The girls and Mrs. Greene eat dinner at an old picnic table. Alyssa and Emma eat quickly and talk about all the adventures they had in the woods (omitting the book, as they want to keep it a secret from Mrs. Greene). Dinner is over, smores are had, and Mrs. Greene and the children go to their respective tents. Emma waits until Mrs. Greene is asleep, then pulls out the book and turns on the light in their tent.

“ _ The Well of Loneliness _ ,” Emma says almost reverently. “By Radcylffe Hall.”

For the next hour, they read about strange Stephen. Neither Alyssa nor Emma really understand the story, but they enjoy what they do know.. Until Mrs. Greene’s light comes on. Alyssa quickly turns their lantern off and lays down next to Emma (whose heart is racing for multiple reasons). Mrs Greene unzips the tent flap and peers inside. She kisses Alyssa’s forehead and rearranges the blanket so it covers the girls neatly. Emma pretends to shift in her sleep. Mrs. Greene looks at her watch, realizes how late it is, and turns to leave. When she’s gone, Emma says to Alyssa, “Okay, let’s sleep now, and tomorrow we can explore some more. Sound good?”

Alyssa agrees, then pulls the blanket a little more over Emma, who gently closes her eyes to the stars and the sounds of the night.

*

“Wait, that’s it?” Alyssa says, indignant. “You mean to tell me that we started to be super formal because of a camping trip we took when we were ten where we happened to find a lesbian book? No way.”

“Hey, we didn’t know it was a...lesbian book when we were ten,” Emma hisses under her breath, looking around nervously.

“Well, thank God my mother didn’t find it. Who knows what could’ve happened,” Alyssa sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

Emma shrugs. “I know it’s not a huge factor in our separation, but I always miss how close we were on that trip. I think that’s when you mother started coming between us.”

“Really?” Alyssa asks curiously.

“I think so,” Emma says, shrugging and parking her truck. Alyssa realizes that talking to Emma distracted her so much, she didn’t realize she was home.

Emma leans across the gearshift and hugs Alyssa.

“G’night, Alyssa,” she murmurs.

“Night, Emma,” Alyssa replies, getting out of the car. She walks up to her porch, turning to look at Emma one last time before walking into the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma leans forward and rings the Greenes’ doorbell. She steps back a little, shivering in the coat that Barry told her not to wear because it was too thin. The actors stand next to Emma, glad for their hand warmers. 

The silence is broken shortly after Emma rings the doorbell. Emma can see a light turn on in the hallway, and hears Mrs. Greene calling for Alyssa to open the door. 

Alyssa opens the door and grins at the sight of her frozen friends.

“Come on in, you dolts! Good lord, Emma, you look like you have frostbite,” she says, ushering them in and ignoring an “Oh, so it’s just ‘Emma’ now,” from Dee Dee.

Emma mutters something about not having the polar bear blood of the Greenes before stepping into the house and closing the door behind her. Alyssa, who’s already put the actors’ coats on the rack in the hallway, makes a motion to take Emma’s coat. Emma begins to take it off, but gets stuck in the too-long sleeves. Alyssa gets behind her and tries to help, but just ends up somehow putting Emma directly in front of her and tilting Emma’s head into her arm. They both blush at their closeness and stutter out apologies as Emma extricates herself from the tangled combination of Alyssa and the damnable coat. 

Dee Dee, Barry, Trent, and Angie, who’ve been watching the whole time from the end of the hallway, collectively feel the urge to facepalm. Only Trent follows through, attracting the attention of the other three.

“What?” he grumbles at them. “You know you all wanted to.”

Mrs. Greene, wiping flour from her face with her apron, quickly walks into the hallway. She gives Emma and the actors a once-over, then turns to Alyssa.

“Alyssa, why haven’t you offered our guests something warm to drink? It’s as cold as the Arctic out there,” Mrs. Greene says, flashing a cordial smile at her guests. Alyssa’s smile vanishes for a moment, and Emma frowns at Mrs. Greene’s attitude towards her daughter.

Angie, trying to salvage the situation, says, “Can I please have some alcohol? I need something to warm me up.”

Trent, Barry, and Dee Dee heartily voice their agreement. Mrs. Greene and Alyssa go to the kitchen and return shortly with wine for all. Mrs. Greene escorts everyone to the kitchen, then turns on the old radio. Old country music starts playing. Alyssa pulls out the chairs at the dinner table for Emma and the actors, then sits down. Mrs. Greene opens the oven and pulls out a chicken, which she carries over to the table, then pulls off her oven mitts. Trent, Dee Dee, Barry, and Angie watch the steam rise appreciatively, thinking of the fast food they’ve eaten for the past few meals. Mrs. Greene clasps her hands together in prayer. Alyssa quickly does the same, then Emma and the actors realize what’s happening and follow suit. Alyssa says grace, and dinner is begun. Everyone digs in.

After the meal, Mrs. Greene pours out some coffee and everyone leans back in their chairs.

“God, I didn’t know how much I needed a good hot meal until now,” Barry sighs. Mrs. Greene smiles graciously at the compliment.

“Well, I figured I ought to give you all a real Edgewater welcome,” she replies. “After all, with you coming from New York and heading to Indy, you might as well be comfortable when you aren’t traveling.”

“Yeah, New York may have great food and Broadway, but it’s  _ expensive _ and loud,” Trent says.

“Oh, are you actors on Broadway?”

“Yes, for quite some years now,” Barry says enthusiastically.

Alyssa excuses herself quietly, walks through the kitchen, and to the back of the house. A few seconds later, Emma gets a text from her, instructing her to go to the backyard. Emma gets up and makes her way outside, ignoring a questioning look from Trent.

It’s still cold outside, but the wine at dinner has warmed Emma and Alyssa up to the point where neither of them are shivering. Alyssa is sitting on the swings in the backyard, looking up at the night sky and only glancing down when Emma opens the door. Emma sits down on the swing next to Alyssa, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Neither of them speak for several minutes, just sit peacefully, swinging a little, next to each other.

Then, Alyssa says, “I came out here because my mother knows nothing about Broadway, it’s going to be severely painful for your friends.”

Emma stifles a laugh. “Oh, now I just want to be in there even more. The look on Angie’s face when your mom says she wants to see the Cats movie because she didn’t like The Greatest Showman or some other weird thing like that--fucking priceless.”

“So, like you’re not wrong, but...well, that’s all I’ve got. You really aren’t wrong,” Alyssa sighs reluctantly.

Emma shrugs and swigs a little more. “It’s probably good that I’m not in the dining room fanning the flames of your mom’s confusion. She already thinks I’m a bad influence on you.”

Alyssa raises her eyebrows. “Really? Since when?”

“Since forever, I think. Maybe that time when I picked you up here before school with rock blasting from the truck.”

“Hmm, that seems like it could be a possibility.”

“Or it might’ve been the time when you smelled like beer because of a party she thought I dragged you to where you didn’t actually drink, but someone’s cup spilled on you,” Emma says, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Very helpful,” Alyssa laughs, leaning here swing into Emma’s and pushing them both around.

“I’m surprised this swing set even holds our weight,” Emma remarks. “I would’ve expected it to be rusty scrap metal by now.”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Alyssa admits, shrugging.

Aren’t you’re supposed to be the one with witchy metal-fixing powers?”

Aren’t you supposed to be my arch-nemesis, based on who your mom is?” Emma taunts.

“I’m definitely not my mother’s daughter,” Alyssa says, squaring her shoulders. “Plus. I’m way more flexible and gymnastically talented than she is--watch!”

Alyssa gets off the swing and turns to the bar next to it. She grabs it, then swings her legs onto the bar and lets go. Alyssa hangs there for a moment--hair covering her face, blood rushing to her face--until Emma says, “I’m beginning to be concerned that you’re turning into a bat. Get up, you.”

Alyssa smoothly somersaults off the bar and stands up. 

“A childhood of gymnastics thanks to my mother,” Alyssa says, “And now I’m Spider-Man. Take that, grease monkey.”

“Well, I could bench press you if I tried, so...ha,” Emma replies, trying and failing to be defiant. She stands up. Alyssa’s face is inches away from hers.

On an impulse, Emma grabs Alyssa’s hands, not daring to look her in the eyes. The two sets of hands--Alyssa’s soft and slender, smelling of lavender, Emma’s rough and calloused, scarred from years of dangerous labor but still nimble--go surprisingly well together.

Unfortunately, the world doesn’t stop spinning for them. Dee Dee opens the screen door to the backyard.

“Oi, nerds! Come in, your mom wants you. Also she just asked if Hamilton is about Mormons, so we’re all about ready to commit homicide.”

Emma and Alyssa grumble and reluctantly go in the kitchen. Although remaining upbeat, Emma still hasn’t made eye contact with Alyssa. Despite their moods, the warm air and smell of food makes both of them glad to be inside, although Mrs. Greene has accidentally offended most of her guests through misinterpretation of what the Tony Awards were. Alyssa and Mrs. Greene escort their guests to the front door after goodbyes and compliments of Mrs. Greene’s cooking from the actors. 

Alyssa and Emma linger on the porch for a moment while the actors get in the truck and Mrs. Greene goes inside to clean up. Alyssa looks at Emma. She sees the ashamed look in Emma’s eyes, how hard she stares at the ground, and guesses what’s wrong and lifts Emma’s chin up to meet her gaze.

“Hey, Em, I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable around me, okay? You haven’t crossed any boundaries,” Alyssa murmurs, reaching out to take Emma’s hand in hers. Emma smiles a little at first, then her whole face brightens up. She looks at Alyssa’s face intently for a few seconds, then gives her a hug, one that’s quick and tight and desperate. Alyssa and Emma breathe for a moment, relaxing into each other and their sudden closeness. Emma reluctantly draws back from Alyssa.

“See you soon, Alyssa,” Emma says, walking back to her truck. Emma gets in, giving Alyssa a lingering look before shutting the car door. The truck starts with a sputter and drives off, leaving Alyssa on her porch in the cold with a lot of dangerous feelings. 

“Emma Nolan, you drive me crazy,” Alyssa whispers, before turning and going back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After saying goodbye to her mother and taking the leftovers forced upon her from dinner, Alyssa gets in her car. She shivers a little from the cold leather of her seat and cranks the heat up a notch. 

Alyssa drives absentmindedly. She turns on the radio, trying to stay distracted by humming along on her way home. Luckily, the volume is low so she hears the threatening pop and hiss of one of her tires going flat.

Momentarily forgetting her Emma troubles, Alyssa swears and stops the car. She gets out and walks around the car, seeing that the front right tire is the culprit. Alyssa, who was already tired from a night of dealing with her mother, sighs and pulls out her cell phone.

After three rings, Emma picks up. As soon as she answers, Alyssa feels somehow caught off guard, like Emma’s going to be angry about being called. The voice that answers isn’t exasperated or annoyed, though. Emma merely sounds like she’s ready to take on whatever challenges Alyssa has for her.

“What’s up?”

“Well, you see the strangest thing just happened,” Alyssa sighs, running a hand through her hair and leaning against her car. “Wait, actually, you should guess.”

“Okay, first of all you know I’m a terrible guesser, but second, you’re very stubborn, so I have no choice,” Emma says. “Did you hit a deer?”

“Nope,” Alyssa says cheerfully, only shivering a little now.

“Good. Did your engine catch on fire?”

“No matter how fun listening to you trying to figure out what I did to the car is, I’m not playing guessing games while my car is on fire, but that does seem like something I might do. Good guess, but no.”

Emma sighs, amused at Alyssa’s banter even in a time of (though non-fatal) emergency.

“Woman, just get to the point,” she says.

“Aw, you’re breaking my heart,” Alyssa sighs playfully. “You see, sometimes your driving along a road and then...your tire it makes a noise.”

“What kind of noise?” Emma asks.

“A hissing noise.”

“So all this was because you have a flat tire?” Emma laughs, putting on her shoes.

“Well...yeah. Sorry for making you wait, I was a little scared you’d be mad at me for bothering you over such a small thing,” Alyssa confesses, kicking some gravel across the road as she swings her feet back and forth.

“Of course, it’s not a problem,” Emma says soothingly, opening her door and getting into the truck. “Text me your location, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“I have leftovers,” Alyssa promises, then hangs up. She gets back in the car and turns on the heat again.

*

Emma surveys the damage to the tire, then sets down her toolbox. She whistles softly, then turns to Alyssa.

“Jeez, Alyssa, did you run over a bed of nails?”

“I have no idea,” Alyssa sighs, scratching her neck anxiously.

“Musta been something sharp,” Emma says. She rubs her chin meditatively, then rolls up her sleeves. “Okay, I’m going to kick this tire’s ass. Can you get the jack?”

“Yeah, just a sec,” Alyssa says, getting the jack out of the truck. “How long do you think it’ll take?”

Emma starts propping up the car to replace the tire. “Not long, maybe fifteen minutes? I can show you how to change a tire as I do it, if you want.”

“I’ll watch you do it,” Alyssa promises.

Alyssa does actually pay attention to the process for the first few minutes. After that, she gets distracted by watching Emma. The ease with which Emma does anything mechanical entrances her. Alyssa forgets everything that isn’t Emma Nolan on the ground fixing her car. Alyssa spaces out so completely that she doesn’t notice Emma wiping her hands on the ever-present grease rag in her jeans and reaching out to help Alyssa get up.

“Earth to Alyssa?” Emma calls gently.

Alyssa jerks into awareness, then accepts Emma’s hand and stands up.

“Sorry, I was off in space,” she sputters, smiling a little.

“No kidding,” Emma chuckles. “Okay, the price for your tire is one hug and a meal at Denny’s.”

“For Denny’s, how about the day after tomorrow?”

“Works for me.”

“As for the hug…” Alyssa says, stepping close to Emma. Emma reaches out and pulls Alyssa in. Alyssa melts into Emma, who’s warm and smelling of metal and soap. They stay there for a moment, relaxing into the other, until Emma draws back a little to look at her watch.

“Shit, I need to get home. I left the dishwasher on, and it gets weird after twenty minutes. Ominous clanking and the like.”

Alyssa takes in about ten percent of what Emma’s saying, because she’s distracted by how close their faces are. Emma turns to her and gulps nervously. Her eyes drop to Alyssa’s lips for the merest fraction of a second, then away from Alyssa entirely. She lets go of Alyssa and starts walking to the truck.

Alyssa watches her go, then walks to her own car. The drive home is quiet, but Alyssa barely notices. She can’t stop replaying that look in Emma’s eyes, like she was going to kiss her. Alyssa almost hits a deer because she’s picturing what almost happened. Saying she never thought about kissing Emma would be a lie. There’s definitely been charged moments like the hug, where they make eye contact or touch for a little too long. Alyssa allows herself to think about kissing Emma for a moment, then banishes the thought from her mind. There’s no way Emma feels the same way about her--in fact, it was probably her own hyperactive imagination saying that Emma looked at Alyssa’s lips too. 

Alyssa is jolted out of her crisis when she looks at the road and realizes she’s already home. She gets out of the car and unlocks the door. Still thinking about Emma, she changes into pajamas, brushes her teeth, and goes to sleep.

*

The staff at Denny’s know just about everyone in Edgewater--it’s a small town, probably has about a thousand people. When Alyssa and Emma walk in, the hostess grins and gets them a booth by the windows. 

“Glad to see you again!” she says, handing them menus and putting a coffeepot on the table.

“Want to get the big-ass stack of pancakes?” Emma asks, perusing her menu.

Alyssa laughs. “I don’t think that’s in there, but that sounds pretty good. I’ll eat the eggs if you eat the bacon.”

“And we split the hash browns,” Emma finishes.

“Perfect!” Alyssa says, closing her menu. “In the meantime, I’m going to see just how endless the ‘endless’ coffee deal is.”

“Please don’t die,” Emma pleads, face somber. “Without you, there’ll just be a sad pile off eggs on my plate.”

“So that’s what you keep me around for,” Alyssa says, grinning.

“Hey!” Emma protests, putting her hand on Alyssa’s. “The position of egg-eater is crucial to the survival of a community, and also the my survival.”

They both laugh for a moment, and it feels perfect. Alyssa looks down and realizes Emma’s hand is still on hers. She draws her hand back quickly and looks around the restaurant to make sure no one saw them touch. Emma suddenly has an ashamed expression. When the waitress comes by, both of them give their orders silently.

Emma waits for a second, but can’t stand the silence--at least, not when it’s this particular silence, the kind that seeps into the pores and suffocates. She coughs awkwardly, then forces her gaze upwards, to meet Alyssa’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just...like I said the other day, I never want to make you feel uncomfortable. I--I’m really sorry.”

Alyssa frowns, unsure how to answer. “No, Emma, you could never...you feel like home to me. I just get scared of other people sometimes.”

Emma relaxes in her chair at that. Her anxious demeanor returns to its normal sunny state. She takes a sip of her orange juice, then blows the straw wrapper at Alyssa.

“Emma!” Alyssa shrieks. “Ooh, you’re going to pay for this.” She pulls out her own straw and sends the wrapper directly into Emma’s drink.

“Boom,” Emma says. “You’ve missed me, and now you’re unarmed.” She looks at the straw wrapper in her drink, then raises the glass to her lips, ignoring the paper jabbing her in the face and looking Alyssa dead in the eye.

Alyssa snorts at the serious look on Emma’s face, then looks up as the waitress arrives with their food.

*

After the meal, Alyssa takes Emma for a walk. They go past a junkyard and a couple laundromats before Emma sees some old picnic tables and sits on one of them. Alyssa sits down across from her. 

Emma takes a deep breath. “Alyssa, I have to tell you something.”

Alyssa shifts in her seat. “Yeah?”

“I...I like you. As more than a friend, like how your mom says is abominable, and in the way that I get lost in your eyes too often for my own good, and--I want to make out with you, in a very very gay way.”

They stand. Alyssa walks up to Emma, and pulls her into a hug. Both of them relax, as usual, until Alyssa pulls away a little. 

She considers saying something, but finds that she doesn’t quite know what to say. Instead, Alyssa leans in and slowly--almost to slowly to bear--presses her lips to Emma’s. Their first kiss is short and sweet and everything they ever could have hoped for.

Emma leans back and looks at Alyssa. “I guess you feel the same way?”

Alyssa laughs and closes the gap between them in reply. 

“Can I drive you home?” Emma asks.

“Absolutely,” Alyssa says, intertwining their hands. “Just don’t crash.”

*

Once they’re at the Greenes’ house, Emma gets out of the car and opens the door for Alyssa. Alyssa takes her inside for a nice drink. Mrs. Greene is waiting in the living room. She turns off the television when she hears them come in and gets off the couch. Mrs. Greene has a pleasant smile that freezes when she looks at Alyssa. She takes in her daughter’s disheveled appearance, then looks at Emma.

“What’ve you done to my daughter? Lipstick smeared, hair out of place! You think I don’t know what this means? Get out, you good-for-nothing Nolan! Alyssa,in your room, now!”

“But--”

“Now!”

Emma looks at Alyssa, then leaves amidst the screaming and Alyssa telling her to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

In their hotel room, the actors aren’t sure why they’ve woken up so early--Barry and Angie have the sleep schedules of college students, Trent sleeps until precisely ten o’clock, and usually Dee Dee doesn’t get up until someone splashes a bucket of water on her. However, the mystery is soon solved.

“Seriously? There’s a fucking  _ rooster _ ? I mean, this may be Nowheresville, Kentucky, but are they seriously so cliched as to have a rooster?” Dee Dee sighs, exasperated.

“Actually, we’re in Indiana,” Angie gently reminds her.

Dee Dee makes a dismissive gesture with her hand and goes into the bathroom to start her beauty routine. Trent sits up on the couch and stands up, frowning when the motion causes several ungodly cracking and popping sounds from his back. Barry grimaces, carefully removing his bedazzled sleep mask.

“What IS that cacophony?” he says. “Does there happen to be a tree falling down nearby?” 

“Nope, just my back,” Trent grumbles.

Angie, who looks somehow perfectly composed for six thirty in the morning, gets up to leave the room. “I’m going to get coffee,” she says. “There’s also free breakfast downstairs, if anyone’s interested.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dee Dee says, emerging from the bathroom. “Afterwards, let’s go visit that nice butch mechanic and see if we can get her to confess her love.”

“Ooh, how thrilling!” Barry giggles, rubbing his hands together comically.

*

Fully sated on hotel waffles, the actors arrive at Emma’s shop. Trent knocks on the door. Emma answers, looking tired and worried. When she sees who it is, she tries to plaster on a happy smile. It’s not quite as convincing as she thinks it is, because all four of her guests pick up on Emma’s worn-out demeanor immediately. 

“Oh, honey, what’s wrong?” Barry says, stepping inside and pulling Emma into a hug.

“I--I kissed--I kissed Alyssa,” Emma sniffles.

“Hell yes!” Dee Dee shouts.”But, wait, that’s wonderful, why are you sad?”

“Well, I drove her home. When we got inside, her mom saw her and somehow knew. She went apeshit,” Emma says, sniffling and 

Wiping her eyes.

“That’s awful! Are the two of you okay?”

“Yeah, she didn’t actually do anything except be a total asshole,” Emma says quietly, wiping her eyes. “I just have to make sure that Alyssa’s okay and not blaming herself for this.”

“Well, we’ll help as much as we can, but we do have to find a ride to Indy tomorrow. We’ll make sure to stop by their house, though,” Trent assures Emma, placing a firm and reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“This means a lot to me, guys,” Emma says gratefully. “No one except my grandma has ever helped me with personal stuff.

“Alyssa’s not just personal stuff. We know how much she means to you, and that she’s a good and kind person; of course we’ll make sure she’s okay,” Angie says, pulling Emma into another hug.

*

Alyssa was having a small crisis. 

Well, not a crisis per se, but she was thinking about the people in her life. She really wanted Emma there with her in her room to comfort her, but her mother would never allow it. 

After Emma had left, Mrs. Greene had called Alyssa down from her room and given her a lecture on not wasting the gifts given to her by God on some hoodlum. Alyssa rolled her eyes but sat through the seemingly endless barrage of insults and accusations that her mother could come up with for Emma. “Mom, can I please tell you my side of the story?” Alyssa asked, making solid eye contact. 

“I...I don’t want to hear you say it. I don’t know if I can,” Mrs. Greene said.

“I know,” Alyssa sighed.

“But it’s not my place to stop you. Say it.”

“Mom,” Alyssa starts, drawing in a steady breath and looking up for a moment. “I know you don’t want me to say it because you don’t want me to make you choose between me and your church, but I really don’t think your church is worth choosing if they say you can’t love your daughter and your faith. Mom, I’m gay, and I need you to know that I actually said it.”

Mrs. Greene lets out a deep sigh and holds her head in her hands.

“I’m going to leave for a bit,” she says. “Maybe an hour or so. Dinner’s in the fridge.” 

Mrs. Greene doesn’t look back at Alyssa before grabbing her keys and leaving. 

Alyssa goes to the couch and lays down with a blanket and a pillow. She lays there for a moment, still a little in shock of everything that’s changed within the past few hours. Alyssa lets out one shuddering breath, like she might cry, but instead curls up underneath the blanket and thinks about Emma.

*

Alyssa’s not on the couch long when the doorbell rings. She stands up and goes to look through the front door’s peephole. Luckily, instead of a traveling salesman or Jehovah’s Witness, Angie’s face is the first thing Alyssa sees when she opens the door.

No one says anything--the Broadway stars all move in for a group hug, engulfing Alyssa for a full two minutes. When everyone extricates themselves from the hug, Alyssa invites them inside. Trent hands her his handkerchief (produced from some inner pocket of his suit) as he walks in.

“In case you feel like crying later,” he says. Alyssa manages a weak laugh at that, then closes the front door and sits down on her couch heavily.

“I’m so fucking scared,” Alyssa whispers, looking up at her guests. “I finally came out to my mom, and she immediately left the house. It’s like she can’t stand to be near her own daughter, if her daughter turns out to be gay. I just--I really don’t want to lose my mom because of how I feel towards Emma, it would be so...so wrong. How is Emma? Is she okay?”

“Emma’s fine, she’s worried about you,” Barry laughs.

“And don’t put aside your feelings,” Dee Dee says, frowning. “We’re all here for you.”

“Thanks, guys,” Alyssa sighs, smiling gratefully. “That means a lot to me.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Barry questions.

“Could you give Emma a message for me?” Alyssa asks, leaning back onto the couch.

“Yes, of course,” Trent says.

“Tell her that I’m fine and I told my mom the truth. And that I’ll call her as soon as I can.”

“Got it,” Trent replies. “Anything else?” 

“No, but thank you so much for everything you’ve done while you’ve been here,” Alyssa sighs, rubbing her forehead to soothe the headache she’s sure is starting.

“Okay, if you’re sure that’s all,” Dee Dee says gently, not wanting to pry. She pats Alyssa on the shoulder, then looks at her friends. They get her silent message and stand up, ready to leave. Alyssa escorts them to the door.

“Just so you know,” Angie says as she slips out of the house, “You guys deserve to be happy with each other. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Alyssa manages a smile after she closes the door, then sinks down onto the couch and closes her eyes. It’s a minute or two before she falls asleep, her brow unfurrowing. 

*

Emma gets Alyssa’s message from the Broadway gang. She feels a weight lift off her shoulders knowing that Alyssa is okay. Emma goes to sleep still worried about what Mrs. Greene might do next, but confident that she and Alyssa can handle whatever it is.

*

Mrs. Greene quietly unlocks the door two hours after she left--right on time. She tiptoes through the house, setting everything back in its right place without waking Alyssa. A tired misstep makes that goal impossible as she drops a somewhat heavy folder in the kitchen. Mrs. Greene quietly swears under her breath, then admonishes herself for swearing in front of her daughter. Alyssa doesn’t fully wake up, much to Mrs. Greene’s relief. She stirs and frowns in her sleep, then turns over on the couch. Mrs. Greene walks over and unfolds a blanket, then puts it over Alyssa. She stops and looks at her daughter for a moment, then turns around and climbs the stairs to her bedroom.

Mrs. Greene will choose her daughter, of course. It only took her two hours of driving without purpose to realize it. She can always find a new church--one that won’t scream that people like Alyssa are not loved and should never be loved. Mrs. Greene is angry, angry at herself and furious at her former church for being so absurdly small-minded.

She’s already planning her plea for forgiveness from Alyssa when she goes to sleep.


End file.
